


A Weird Sort of Comfort

by rdm_ation



Series: Let Me Call You Sweetheart [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, NC-17, Smut, dk!klaine, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stuffed toy, and a weird game they play. Blaine's not sure which is stranger, honestly, but he loves both of them anyway.<br/>Oh and his boyfriend. But that's a given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weird Sort of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a cute, fluffy drabble about the stuffed toy puppy.  
> It's still cute, but this went in an entirely different direction - enjoy. (It's only barely NC-17, for the record)
> 
> Daddy!kink, and smut, you know the drill. Don't like, don't read.

Blaine knows that things aren’t fixed, not yet. One conversation with Cooper won’t do that. But it’s a start.

So he gets home, and Margaret Thatcher dog, or Mags as Blaine renames her, finds a home among Blaine’s pillows.

“A stuffed toy dog, Blaine, really?”

Blaine picks her up, and does his best to mimic Kurt’s impression. “But I’m cute and little and fluffy, you have to love me,” he says, drawing out the last syllable and attacking Cooper with one soft, furry paw.

He holds his straight face for all of a second before grinning and holding his arms out, hands cupped together.

Blaine gently places Mags into his hands, and smiles.

—

Mags becomes a weird sort of comfort to Blaine after that. He knows, logically, that it’s a touch ridiculous, but he can’t find it in him to care. Kurt, his beautiful Kurt, has given him something to hold on to (even if it did come from someone else). Something tangible, soft, and sweet. When he gets lonely, his first thought is to call his boyfriend. His second, is to cuddle Mags to his chest.

After a while, he doesn’t even notice he’s still doing it.

—

A few weeks later, Kurt comes over. As he walks into Blaine’s room, he starts chuckling quietly.

“What?” Blaine asks, purposely screwing up his face in over exaggerated confusion.

“You kept it,” Kurt says, picking up the stuffed toy.

“Of course I did.”

Kurt grins, and bops him on the nose with Mags’ paw.

“Hey!” Blaine says, feeling heat creep up his neck. He mumbles, “she keeps me company at night,” running the words together.

Kurt coos at him, actually _coos,_ and Blaine feels crazy for what that does to his insides. He flops dramatically down on his bed, burying his steadily blushing face in his hands.

“Aw, has Baby gone all shy?” Kurt teases. _Are we playing?_

Blaine loves that they don’t have to ask any more.

He nods, still covering his face with his hands, and he feels Kurt climb up on the bed beside him. He’s suspiciously silent.

Suddenly, Blaine has a face full of stuffed toy and a hand reaching under him to tickle his neck. He jolts, and starts giggling, and once he starts he can’t stop.

“Daddy, no!”

“Oh, but this is too much fun.”

Blaine tries to contain his laughter, but just ends up thrashing around. Kurt’s dropped Mags, now, and is using his other hand to quickly untuck Blaine’s shirt and trail his fingers lightly over the small of his back. On instinct, Blaine rolls himself over onto his back, and Kurt takes the opportunity to pull the rest of his shirt up and expose his stomach.

Blaine realizes his mistake too late, and howls with laughter as Kurt uses both hands to launch a tickle-assault on the newly-exposed skin.

 _Damn it,_ he thinks, and whines. “Daddy!”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Kurt asks, faux-innocently.

“Tickles,” Blaine says.

Kurt chuckles. “Alright, alright, I’m stopping. See?” He raises his hands in the air, and Blaine catches his breath.

“What did you want to do today, sweetheart? We could watch a movie, play a game, anything you like.” Blaine sits up as Kurt is talking, having finally decided that Kurt really has stopped trying to tickle him.

“Well, Daddy, I was thinking…” Blaine trails off, and this time, his embarrassment isn’t feigned. This is still new territory. “Could we have playtime?” He bites his lip, and studies his hands carefully.

He hears Kurt suck in a breath, and the pause stretches just a little too long. Blaine looks up, finally, and his panic that Kurt doesn’t want this after all (and oh god what if he’s pushing too hard) must show all over his face because the next thing he knows is that he has a face full of broad chest and strong arms around him.

“Daddy?” he mumbles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh, sweetheart, Daddy was just surprised, is all. You don’t need to apologize, shh.”

Blaine just clings tighter.

“You really want this, Baby?”

Blaine nods vigorously, still hiding his inevitably bright-red face.

“Blaine, I need to see you and hear you say it, okay?”

Reluctantly, they both pull back.

“I want it.”

Kurt smiles, and the fondness in it makes Blaine feel warmer. He hadn’t thought that was possible, at this point.

He beckons Blaine back to him with a single bent finger, and Blaine obliges. Kurt rests his forehead on Blaine's, and adds, “Then I’ve got you.”

“Little kiss?” Blaine asks, shyly.

Kurt ducks down and pecks him on the lips, before pulling away, grinning.

“Like that?” he quirks an eyebrow.

“Nah uh.” Blaine shakes his head furiously.

“How, then, Baby? Show me!”

Blaine kisses Kurt, slowly, sucking on Kurt’s lower lip just slightly. Kurt physically melts into the kiss, before he breaks it rather abruptly.

“Well. I think Baby’s being a bit cheeky tonight, don’t you?”

He climbs back off the bed, and slowly starts stripping off a few layers until he’s down to his undershirt and underwear.

Blaine stares, rapt. Sometimes, and this is one of those times, he still wonders how he ended up with someone so gorgeous. He doesn’t even think to start undressing himself, but that turns out to line up perfectly with Kurt’s plans. He kneels in front of Blaine, and starts undoing his shoes.

Blaine decides to help, and moves to take off his sweater, but Kurt clucks his tongue at him.

“Let me, kay?”

Blaine nods, even though Kurt isn’t looking up at him, and stops.

Kurt’s peeling off his socks, now, and can’t resist running his fingers lightly over the balls of Blaine’s feet.

“Hey!” Blaine says, indignant, kicking his feet out. Kurt chuckles as he stands up and reaches for Blaine’s sweater.

“Arms up!”

Blaine obeys, and Kurt laughs again when the sweater catches on his slicked down hair. He sets straight to work on unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt, smiling at the way Blaine squirms when he reaches his stomach. He takes the shirt off entirely and carefully folds it, placing it on the floor.

“Lie back for me now, sweetheart.”

Blaine complies, smiling sweetly up at Kurt.

Kurt quickly unbuckles Blaine’s belt, undoes his top button and fly, and Blaine immediately lifts his hips so Kurt can slide his pants and boxers down in one movement.

“Good boy.”

Blaine is torn between glowing at the praise, and pure self-consciousness at the fact that he no longer has a stitch of clothing on him. And Kurt hasn’t come back yet.

“Daddy? What’cha doing?”

“I’m looking, beautiful. At my gorgeous boy.”

Blaine squirms, twisting his body so it’s facing away from Kurt. Kurt just smacks him, lightly, on the ass and says, “Don’t be silly, sweetheart. Who’s in charge here, hmm?”

Blaine mumbles something incoherent, and Kurt smoothes his hand down Blaine’s side.

“What was that, Baby?”

“I said, you are.”

“Good. Now roll back over and let me look at you.”

Blaine complies, he knows better than to disobey a direct instruction like that, but he screws his eyes shut anyway.

So it comes as a surprise when he feels Kurt start kissing his way down his chest. Soon, Kurt adds his hands into the mix, stroking lightly up and down his sides, down his legs, up his inner thighs - reaching up to tweak his nipples a few times.

Before long, Blaine is struggling to keep still, and desperately wants Kurt to do something, anything, that’s less of a tease.

“Daddy! Stop teasing,” he huffs, folding his arms across his chest. He opens his eyes to glare at Kurt, but it’s completely ineffective because Kurt is _smirking_ at him like the Cheshire cat.

“Pretty please?”

Kurt responds by kissing him, slow, and dirty, and full of tongue. Blaine groans, and Kurt pulls away _again._ But this time it’s okay, Blaine thinks, because he’s just stripped off his shirt and surely the underwear is coming off now, too.

Nope.

Well damn.

“Roll over for me, sweetheart. Want to see that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Blaine does, and then hears “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Blaine says, confused. That’s all the warning he gets before he can feel Kurt pulling his ass cheeks apart, and licking at his asshole. Quick, short bursts of heat and that’s it, Blaine is done for.

He pushes his ass in the air, and thankfully Kurt gets the hint because while he’s not above begging, he really doesn’t trust what would come out of his mouth right now. Kurt wraps his hand around his cock, and starts stroking. Just enough pressure to make Blaine feel like he’s going to explode, and it’s perfect.

It only takes a little while, Blaine is just that highly strung already, and he’s feels his body pull tight before coming over Kurt’s fist. He slumps down, face-first onto his bed, and lets out a noise that he doesn’t even want to try to classify.

“Ugh.”

He rolls over to find Kurt with his underwear around his knees, palming himself furiously. Blaine doesn’t think he can move, but he wants to help too.

“Daddy? Come here?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says, kicking his underwear off completely and hovering over Blaine before leaning down to kiss him.

Blaine reaches down and grabs hold of Kurt’s cock, fisting at it loosely (too loosely, he knows), before asking “Like this, Daddy?”

“Mhmm that’s good, sweetheart, but just a little tighter.” He covers Blaine’s hand with his own, bracing himself on his other arm.

“Like that.”

Soon, Blaine feels him go slack against him, hot come coating both of their stomachs. He lets go, pulling Kurt down completely on top of him, and just breathes.

“Hi,” Blaine says.

“Hi.”

“Well, that was fun,” Blaine says, calmly.

Kurt cracks a laugh, and then they both get the giggles.

When they can breathe again, Kurt’s the one who speaks up.

“Alright, you, go get a cloth and clean us up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“You were the one who wanted to _play,”_ Kurt says, punctuating the last word with yet another smirk. Blaine hits him.

“Oh, shut up. You loved that as much as I did, Mr Power Trip.”

“It’s Daddy, thank you very much.” Kurt grins. “I could just start tickling you again, you know.”

“Okay, okay! I’m going, I’m going.”

As he walks to the bathroom, he spots poor Mags where she’s been relegated to the floor. He laughs. _She can stay._

 

 


End file.
